


MORNINGWORD

by facelessoldwoman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stroppy Sherlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock prefers to text, but if you wake him up in the morning all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORNINGWORD

John felt the sunshine warm his cheek and knew that the day had arrived. It was quiet in the flat, which could mean only one thing… Ah yes, Sherlock was finally asleep in the bed beside him. The consulting detective just came off 60 unending hours of running around town investigating impossible arson cases until he was barely able to sit up straight, much less make proper deductions. It wasn’t easy, but John had finally managed to coax him into bed. It was even harder to get Sherlock to stay there- but John was never a quitter.

“The things I do for love,” John sighed, brushing a dark curl off Sherlock’s forehead and gently kissing him. Sherlock didn’t even stir, his long limbs lay heavy and immobile, hands and feet dangling in the open air over the bed.    

John dressed quietly and went into the kitchen. He sat in his chair with a plate of toast and the TV turned down low. He felt like he was walking on eggshells but he never heard so much as a rustling of sheets from the bedroom. He went for a walk, said hi to Ms. Hudson, and even grabbed the morning paper with no interruptions. It was almost eerie.

Finally he left for work and on the way he stopped by Tesco. He looked over a display of rubber gloves, the kind that Sherlock would regularly destroy during ill-fated chemistry experiments. Normally these antics annoyed him, but nothing could wreck his mood today. He pulled out his mobile and sent a text.

             Great night last night, trust you slept well **–JW**

John wasn’t even finished paying when he got his response.

             What kind of hour is this??? **– SH**

John rolled his eyes.

             Daytime. – **JW**

             Nothing good happens before 11pm **– SH**

             Drama queen **– JW**

             ! **– SH**

             You heard me **– JW**

 John was surprised that there was no response during the entire time he argued with the checkout machine. He made it all the way to the hospital without a single message and he checked one last time before he started his shift.

             Are you okay? **– JW**

             I JUST got back to sleep.  **– SH**

             Sorry! **– JW**

             I’ll talk to you after I finish my shift? **– JW**

John didn’t have time to wait for Sherlock to reply. He turned his mobile on silent and began taking patients. It was a long day, one person after another with vague ailments and embarrassing injuries, and he barely had time to finish recording the prescriptions and patient histories before he realized that it was a quarter past five.

He checked his mobile and he saw that there were three missed messages.

             Where are you? I’ve been talking to no one for over an hour. **– SH**

John laughed, from the time stamp Sherlock hadn’t crawled out of bed until after 3pm.

             I looked up my message history. Sorry if I was cross earlier. Last night was fine. It was… more than fine. Quite… good actually. Very good. **– SH**

John shook his head victoriously. There was nothing more satisfying than leaving the Great Sherlock Holmes at a loss for words. He checked the most recent message to see what else his Royal Genius had to say.

             Bring milk. **– SH**

 

 

 


End file.
